DIABLO II: REDEMPTION
by The-Jackal1
Summary: Jack, Becka, Anhell, Speedy, and Kou go on a quest to vanquish the evil which holds the land with an iron fist...
1. CHAPTER I: IN THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER I: IN THE BEGINNING  
  
Jack lay near the fire, thinking. His trusty club lay at his side, its shape casting strange shadows on the ground next to it. He sat up and looked around; he had overslept. He picked up his club and ran over to Akara.  
  
"I need a mana potion and a health potion." He said, trying to make up for lost time.  
  
"Well, here you go." she replied, handing him two bottles. She held out her hand, expecting money.  
  
Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, searching for enough change to pay for the items. He was five gold short.  
  
"I'm sorry Akara, but."  
  
"But what?" She asked, pulling back the potions.  
  
".Sorry he'll have to pay with small coins." Said a voice, dropping five gold into the waiting hand of Akara.  
  
"Uh.thank you." Jack stuttered. He looked over at the person who had helped; it was an assassin; an amazingly beautiful assassin.  
  
"Hey, I've seen you in the den before.you really need to stand up for yourself." she said, referring to all the times when other adventurers had taken treasures from evil he had vanquished.  
  
"Well.it's just that they're all so much more powerful than I am," he explained, looking at his boots.  
  
"With those wolves? No way!" she replied, smiling at him. "I'm Becka by the way, Becka the assassin. Do you have a name, or should I just call you shy- guy?" she laughed, causing joy to appear in Jack's heart for the first time in several years.  
  
"Jack. Jack the druid. And thanks again for the gold. How can I pay you back?" He asked, putting the potions on his belt.  
  
"Well, I was looking for someone to come with me to the den tonight.but now it's daytime for a few more hours. Do you wanna do anything?"  
  
"Sure! Would you like to have dinner with me?" he inquired, finding strength in her beauty.  
  
Jack and Becka had steak for dinner, courtesy of the rogues. When they were finished, they strapped on their equipment, and ran into the wilderness. Three zombies and a quill rat later, they stood at the entrance to the Den of Evil. "Well, I guess we go in now, huh?" Jack ventured, making sure his rusty buckler was on his arm tight enough.  
  
"I guess so." Becka's voice quivered.  
  
They slowly stepped inside, to find.nothing! They saw no evil; they saw no blood, not a single body! They walked around for a while, before finding the dying body of a paladin.  
  
"I'll be okay.I will!" he said, the wound in his gut bleeding profusely.  
  
"Just lay back, everything will be alright!" Jack said, pulling the healing potion from his belt. He held it at his lips, and the blood red liquid poured down his throat.  
  
Suddenly, the bleeding stopped, and the wound was healed.but Jack had no way to heal himself from battle.  
  
Since paladin was still weak from battle, they had to carry him back. The rogues took him in, he thanked the two, and Jack and Becka walked back to the den. They followed their route back to where they had found the Amazon.  
  
"Let's go!" Becka said, pulling Jack forward.  
  
"They crept along, until they found the final chamber of the den. They slaughtered the last fallen, and started back out, when they heard the sounds.  
  
The sounds, the groans, the moans.of the undead. Six zombie minions staggered forward, followed by their leader, Corpsefire.  
  
The Zombies approached slowly, but somehow Jack had no time to conjure any wolves. He smashed one of the minions' head in and Becka was able to slash one to death before both of them had their weapons knocked to the ground. The zombies closed in around, Becka doing her best with her martial arts to keep them back.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a noble sound.a yell, from another person near them. A huge blur leaped between them and the zombies. Before Becka and Jack could even tell what happened, the two of the four zombies were on the ground, and their weapons were back in their hands.  
  
They immediately began to fight the beasts, and with the other person's help, they were soon dispatched to Hell, where they came from. The two adventurers looked over at the person who had helped them. There stood a huge barbarian; 7' tall, brandishing two axes and wearing a claw helm.  
  
"Are you two alright?" asked the barbarian in a deep, gravelly voice. This couldn't have been the voice they heard earlier! "I suppose we are, thank you." Becka replied, shaking the man's giant hand.  
  
"Oh, you're hurt!" Becka added, ripping a strip of cloth from her skirt. She wrapped it around Anhell's arm, and he thanked her.  
  
"Anyway, I am Becka, and this is Jack. Who are you?" she asked, a curious look in her eye. "I've never seen you here before."  
  
"I am Anhell. I have just arrived from the Frozen Highlands, and this is my first time here." Anhell answered, wiping the blood from his axes.  
  
"We could show you around. We've been here for a while." Jack offered, holding out his hand for the barbarian to shake. As Anhell took Jack's hand and crushed every single bone, an alliance was born. Becka put her hand into the center and the trio made their way back to camp. 


	2. CHAPTER II: BISHIBOSH DIES

CHAPTER TWO: BISHIBOSH DIES  
  
When they got back to the rogues, the paladin was up and about again. He had already repaired his items from Charsi, bought a new shield from Gheed, and bought a potion from Akara.  
  
"Wow, this guy doesn't take a hint, does he?" Becka whispered to Jack.  
  
The Paladin approached them, a smile on his face. He shook the hand of his rescuers and looked at Anhell with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you before I head out to The Den again!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Uh.we already cleaned it out." Becka replied, feeling relieved.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll go kill Blood Raven then, Kashya just told me about her! She's raising an army of dead!"  
  
"Uh-oh.we better go with him so he doesn't get in trouble.." Jack whispered to the other two.  
  
"By the way, my name is Speedy, who are you?"  
  
"Well, I am Jack, this is Becka, and this is our new friend Anhell. Hey Speedy, I need to ask you something. We are looking for a fourth and final member to our clan, and we were wondering if you would join." Jack spoke quickly.  
  
Anhell and Speedy's jaws both dropped at this, and they both began speaking at once. Becka calmed Anhell down so Speedy could speak.  
  
"Me?! You want me to join your clan?! Wow, I'd be honored! What are we called?" He asked, his jaw still touching the ground.  
  
"Uh.we are Clan Armageddon. And uh.we need to go the Cold Plains to destroy Blood Raven." Becka helped out.  
  
"Well, ok! Let's go!" Speedy was already on his way out when Anhell picked him up and set him down closer to Jack and Becka.  
  
"Slow down my friend, we must heal and repair." Anhell simply said.  
  
Over the next hour, Jack, Becka, and Anhell healed themselves, ate, and repaired their equipment. When they were ready to go, they put themselves into an arrowhead formation and headed out.  
  
They easily made their way out of the Blood Moor and into the Cold Plains. Anhell activated the waypoint and they returned to their positions. Unlike The Den, this place was filled with monsters. No one had yet been able to come here, so nothing had been killed yet.  
  
They walked slowly through, dispatching the evil rogues, the demons, and the Gargantuan. After an hour or two, they found a campsite, crawling with Fallen, Shaman, and.Bishibosh!  
  
"Jack, you get the shaman, Becka and Speedy, take care of the Fallen. I am going for Bishibosh!" He roared into battle, axes out.  
  
Becka and Jack had thought that the reason he had almost died in The Den was that he didn't know his own limits and was too overenthusiastic. They were wrong. Speedy fought valiantly. With his most powerful offensive aura, the enemies around him burst into flame. He was an expert with his sword, and his shield protected him from harm. The only conclusion they could come up with was that there had just been to many demons in The Den.  
  
Jack summoned three wolves and a poisonous vine as he ran at the first shaman. He bashed its head in as he ran for the next one. The wolves ripped all the enemies around him apart while the vine was poisoning Bishibosh.  
  
Meanwhile, Becka and Speedy were surrounded by Fallen. Becka threw an explosive trap at a nearby group of Fallen, while Speedy was hacking all around.  
  
Anhell leaped around the Fallen, searching for Bishibosh.  
  
"There you are!" He quaked, slamming onto the ground. Bishibosh ducked and dodged all of Anhell's attacks, but finally fell to the ground when the vine put the last drop of poison into his body.  
  
Jack was finished with the shaman, and Becka and Speedy had killed the last Fallen. Bloody and tired, the group walked back to the waypoint, where they teleported back to the encampment. 


	3. CHAPTER III: ENTER: KOU

CHAPTER III: ENTER: KOU  
  
As the four adventurers arrived back at the campsite to pick up all the equipment left behind, they saw they had left four skeletons here. But the skeletons weren't attacking them.strange!  
  
They approached the beasts, but they still did not attack. Suddenly, something burst out of the bush behind them! Pale skin, thin, tall. A Necromancer!  
  
"Hello." the necromancer said, walking forward.  
  
"Wait.!" Becka cried, wishing to meet the strange man.  
  
"What?" He asked, walking back.  
  
"Well, I am Becka, this is Jack, Anhell, and Steve. We are Clan Armageddon." She replied, take pride in the powerful clan she was a member of.  
  
"So?" he asked, not seeming to care.  
  
"Well, I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say, would you like to join the clan?"  
  
"What's in it for me?" he asked, tossing his wand in the air.  
  
"Well, you get to keep whatever you find, you get four allies to fight with, and you get friendship." Becka replied, trying to make it sound good.  
  
"Well, I can already keep whatever I find, my skeletons are already my four allies, and I don't need friendship. Alright, but I won't pay to get in." He answered. "I am Kou the Necromancer." 


End file.
